


[DMC][VD]Devil may Dream

by aleonayagami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami
Summary: 寫在前面：創作於DMC3之後，因此沒有DMC5元素惡魔也會做夢





	[DMC][VD]Devil may Dream

　　吵鬧的鬧鐘扯著嗓子大喊，拼了命的想叫醒還躺在床上的主人，而床上的銀髮青年卻沒有起床的動作，反而皺起了眉頭，把棉被往頭上矇了起來。

　　不久，鬧鐘終於沉默了下來。

　　又過了好一陣子，青年才一躍而起，倏的抓起鬧鐘，發出慘叫。

　　「啊───！！！遲到了！！！」時鐘的指針恰好指著十點的位置，而他所定的鬧鐘時間，是九點。

　　「糟糕了糟糕了！維吉爾這傢伙最守時了！等下一定會給他噱到臭頭！」青年連忙滾下床，衝到樓下跑進浴室，打開水龍頭慌慌張張的把水往臉上潑，頭髮一撥，望著鏡子裡自己的面貌，勾出一個自信的笑容。「嗯，果然是個帥哥。」

　　我說但丁啊，都遲到了就別再對著鏡子耍帥了吧？

　　飯廳裡，魔劍亞拉斯特化成了人型，正坐在飯桌旁吃著自己做的三明治，見了亞拉斯特如此悠閒的樣子，但丁一邊出聲抱怨一邊抓起桌上的三明治就啃。

　　「亞拉斯特！你怎麼沒叫我起床啊！？」

　　「我有叫了，是你自己說要再多睡一會的。」亞拉斯特微微的縮了下肩膀，不服氣的瞪了但丁一眼。「我看你還是快點去吧，維吉爾先生是很守時的人。」

　　「嘖！」一邊抓起吊衣架上的衣服套上，但丁順手敲了亞拉斯特的腦袋一下。「回來再跟你算帳！」說完了便衝出大門絕塵而去。

　　「這又不干我的事......哪有魔劍這麼倒楣還要替主人管家的啊......」亞拉斯特嘟著嘴碎碎念著，可是還是很認命的吃完了早餐，收拾桌子洗碗抹地去......

　　  
　　「......」維吉爾看了看手腕上的錶，望了望公園的鐘，兩個都指著十點整，約定的時間已經過了半個鐘頭，而約定的人還沒來。微微嘆了口氣，繼續坐在長椅上。

　　「哥哥你在等人嗎？」一個幼嫩的細聲從旁邊傳來，一個穿著粉藍洋裝，拿著紅色氣球的小女孩衝著維吉爾甜甜的笑著。

　　「是啊。」維吉爾點了點頭，依然是冷淡著一張臉，畢竟對著小女孩笑可不是他的風格。

　　「米米也在等人喔～米米在等媽媽～」沒被維吉爾的臉色嚇到，女孩居然往維吉爾身旁的空位坐了下去，搖晃著穿著白襪的小腳，甜甜的笑著。

　　「嗯。」不置可否的應著，維吉爾把視線從小女孩身上移開，望著遠方。

　　「哥哥等的人會來嗎？」絲毫不為維吉爾冷淡的態度影響，女孩直接拉住維吉爾的衣角詢問著。

　　「會，只是他總是遲到。」這次維吉爾說的話總算比較多了。

　　「嗯，我媽媽也是，他遲到好久了。」說著，小女孩似乎有點落寞，維吉爾望了望女孩，大手放上女孩的頭，輕輕的撫摸著。

　　「會來就好。」

　　「......」似乎是感受到身旁這位大哥哥不善言詞的溫柔，女孩又笑了開來。「對啊，會來就好！」

 

　　「維吉爾！抱歉！我來晚了！」一個聲音遠遠的傳來，維吉爾抬起頭，只見遠方一個紅色的人影快速的接近。

　　「都幾歲的人了，還不知道守時。」起身，維吉爾嘆了口氣，小女孩卻看見維吉爾的嘴角在笑。

　　「抱歉抱歉！我睡過頭了！」來到維吉爾面前，但丁雙手合十，誇張的道著歉，維吉爾卻不太領情。

　　「笨蛋，鬧鐘跟魔劍都叫不醒你。」

　　「我這不是跟你道歉了嗎？」但丁立刻上火。

　　「道歉就能解決的話，就不需要警察了。」

　　「你是街頭混混啊！？」

　　小女孩就這樣看這兩個人抬起槓來，撲哧一聲笑了出來，兩兄弟同時望了那小女孩一眼，似乎也自覺到自己的孩子氣，停止了鬥嘴。

　　「那，米米，我們走了。」維吉爾摸了摸女孩的頭，招呼著但丁離開，女孩用力的揮手跟兩兄弟道別，笑的開心。

　　秋高氣爽，天氣清朗，就連天上的飛鳥都四處翱翔。

　　「斯巴達，今天天氣真好。」院子裡，金髮的婦人望著清朗的天空微微的笑著，金髮同白衣在微風下飛揚，宛如落入人間的聖母。

　　「好是很好，但是風大，小心著涼。」替女子披上披風，從後頭擁抱她纖細的身量。

　　「我們那兩個兒子還沒來嗎？」女子微微笑了笑，半回過頭親吻著丈夫的臉頰。

　　「八成但丁又睡過頭遲到了吧。」回吻親愛的妻子，要是有旁人在，想必會為他們的親熱感到臉紅。

　　「維吉爾昨晚不是去出任務，搞不好是他出任務耽擱了。」咯咯的笑著，妻子想替小兒子爭回一點分數。

　　「不可能，要跟我們見面，維吉爾拼了命都會準時完成任務，那小鬼跟你一樣認真。」

　　「那但丁就是跟你一樣少根筋了，就連要跟我們見面都會睡過頭。」

　　「對啊～還好維吉爾像你呢。」丈夫親著妻子的頸子。

　　「但丁像你也很可愛啊～」妻子香了香丈夫的臉頰。

　　「還是像你比較好。」  
　　  
　　「像你才好啊～」

　　笨蛋夫妻。

　　  
　　「難得要跟爸媽見面，你居然還遲到。」兄長嘆氣。

　　「就跟你說我不是故意的嘛！」弟弟賭氣。

　　「更慘的是你還把車子弄壞。」眼前一堆廢鐵。

　　「誰叫這群惡魔突然大白天闖出來啊！」腳邊一堆廢魔（？）。

　　「不該讓你開的。」兄長搖頭。

　　「你開也不一定會比較好吧！？」弟弟生氣。

　　「至少我不會拿車子撞惡魔。」兄長揚眉。

　　「那是不可抗力的！」弟弟別嘴。

　　「你們也太目中無人了吧！斯巴達的兒子！！」被忽略了很久的惡魔們終於發火了。

　　「「我們兄弟吵架你煩個屁啊！！！！」」

　　雙生半人魔兄弟雙聲道攻擊！！

 

　　「嗯？怎麼好像有股魔氣突然出現又消失？」抱著心愛妻子的丈夫抬起頭。

　　「可能兒子們來了吧。」被心愛丈夫抱著的妻子燦笑。  
　　　  
　　啊，好和平的一天啊。

　　  
　　「不管怎麼說，你們都遲到兩個鐘頭了。」指了指客廳的時鐘，正好指向十二點，把一頭銀髮往後梳，戴著單片眼鏡的父親溫和的笑著。

　　「我沒話說。」哥哥認錯。

　　「我也是。」弟弟也認錯。

　　「沒別的話辯解？」揚眉，父親笑的有些奸險。

　　「「沒有。」」

　　兄弟倆都非常明白，犯錯沒有理由，認錯少罰一半。

　　「那，今天的烤肉都麻煩你們了。」

　　這還算輕。

　　「「沒問題。」」

 

　　不過說真的，兩個讓許多惡魔聞風喪膽的惡魔獵人在院子裡忙進忙出烤肉的樣子還挺有趣的。

　　「你這樣欺負兩個孩子。」母親微笑嘆氣，敲了敲坐在一旁曬太陽納涼的丈夫的頭。

　　「這哪算欺負，而且他們都三十歲了。」

　　「比起兩千多歲的老不死，我們算年輕吧。」雙胞胎中的弟弟聽見了便吐嘈。

　　「竟敢叫父親老不死，我看你是嫌命太長了。」兩千歲的小孩子氣父親額角冒青筋。

　　「比起你來我的命還不算長吧～親愛的父親～還請問你咬不咬的動烤羊肉呢？」更孩子氣的三十歲兒子手上捧著剛烤好的羊肉燦爛的笑著。

　　「你這個三十歲的小毛頭，我還想問你牙長齊了沒呢？」兩千歲的純血魔族咬牙。

　　「如果你的老花眼還看的清楚，要不要親自數一數啊？」三十歲的半魔人弟弟冷笑。

　　「媽，要不要吃奶油烤菜？剛弄好。」同樣歲數的半魔人哥哥置身事外。

　　「啊～維吉爾真是貼心，跟另外兩個人不一樣。」快五十歲的純人類母親微笑。

　　「「什麼！？」」父親與弟弟的雙聲道演出。

　　「維吉爾你太奸詐了！怎麼可以拉攏媽媽！？」弟弟不服氣。

　　「媽媽是我的，你們都不準搶！」爸爸鬧脾氣。

　　「......笨蛋。」哥哥懶的理......

　　「「你說誰！？」」

　　「誰應話就是說誰。」

　　「「喂！！」」

　　天氣很好，食物很好，家人也很好。

　　一切都非常的好。

　　人類、純血魔族、半人半魔組成的家庭，在庭院裡頭吵吵鬧鬧。

 

　　「說真的，這種感覺真奇怪。」吃完了中餐烤肉，兄弟倆收完了東西，父親跟兄長在一旁下著西洋棋，母親跟弟弟閑扯。

　　「什麼奇怪？」從茶壺裡倒出剛泡好的紅茶，丟了兩顆方糖再交給但丁。

　　「嗯......一家人在一起的感覺，有一種很希罕的感覺......」

　　「誰叫你們兩兄弟堅持不跟我們一起住。」母親淺笑。

　　「我們不想打擾你們兩個甜蜜生活啊。」但丁笑了笑。「你們兩個沒事就跟橡皮糖一樣粘著，這對青春期的少年來說很刺激。」

　　「你們已經不是少年了，怕受刺激，快去找個女朋友啊。」母親掩嘴輕笑。

　　「找不到喜歡的女生嘛，媽媽太完美了。」

　　「少來，我都老了。」

　　「對我來說，媽媽永遠是最美麗的。」

　　「嘴巴甜的孩子，我看你是草莓聖代吃多了。」

　　「對啊，為了讓我嘴巴更甜，媽媽有準備草莓聖代嗎？」

　　「當然有啦，親愛的兒子。」迎著光，母親的笑容宛若太陽。　　

　　「你又騙媽媽幫你做草莓聖代啦？」雖然是在下棋，一旁的動靜卻聽的一清二楚的兄長。

　　「我哪有騙，而且又沒說你不能吃。」嘟嘴，看起來一點都不像三十歲的人。

　　「我......免了。」不知為何，兄長臉色陰沉，似乎對草莓聖代沒有愛好。

　　「幹嘛那臉色啊。」

　　「別吵，我要下棋。」

　　「ＣＨＡＣＫ　ＭＡＴＥ」父親略勝一籌。

　　「......我輸了。」

　　「下棋不能分心啊，兒子。」站起身，順手摸了摸兒子的頭，可以說是本領不小的兒子完全沒有反抗。

　　「呵呵呵，下棋不能分心啊，老哥。」

　　「有本事你跟我下一盤。」哥哥冷眼。

　　「不要，我討厭下棋。」弟弟吐舌。

　　「你們兩個玩，我去幫你們媽媽。」斯巴達說完，笑了笑，轉身離去。

　　「......我們又不是小孩子，還玩咧。」但丁不服氣的嘟噥著，嘴角卻掛著笑。

　　「......我昨晚出任務都沒睡，先瞇一下。」其實很想說弟弟還是個小孩，想一想還是算了。

　　「喂，維吉爾。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「你有做過夢嗎？」

　　「沒印象。」

　　「我昨晚作了個怪夢。」

　　「所以才遲到？」

　　「少囉唆啦，我很認真耶。」

　　「......什麼夢？」

　　「我夢到老爸、老媽都死了，你沒有死，不過你拿著刀，想殺了我，我拿起劍抵抗。」

　　「......這什麼詭異的夢。」維吉爾皺眉。

　　「我也不知道啊，感覺好惡劣，頭很痛。」但丁攏了攏頭髮，眼神望向虛空。

　　「那我跟你的對決誰贏？」

　　「我贏。」

　　「不可能。」

　　「喂，那是我做的夢耶，怎麼可能是你贏啊。」

　　「就算是夢裡也一樣。」

　　「你很討人厭耶。」

　　「彼此彼此。」兄長索性閉上雙眼。

　　「早知道不跟你說了啦。」弟弟嘟嘴。

　　「......總有一天......」

　　「嗯？」

　　「總有一天，我們還是會分開的。」

　　「......」

　　「要是想我的話，就照鏡子吧。」

　　「......笨哥哥，你可沒有我帥。」但丁笑了開。

　　「是你沒有我帥，白癡弟弟。」維吉爾眼睛依然沒有張開。

　　「又隨便罵人......笨哥哥。」湊上去，吻上毫無防備的兄長。

　　半睜開眼，壓下偷襲的弟弟的頭顱，扣著他的下巴，用舌尖撬開他的唇，探入溫潤的口。

　　「嗯......」微微的發出舒服的呻吟，整個人貼在兄長的身上，索求更深的接觸。

　　「但丁......」翻過身，把弟弟壓在身下，大手不規矩的摩擦著但丁的胸口，沙啞的聲音染著濃厚的情慾色彩。

　　「外頭兩個小鬼！進來吃點心啦！」

　　瞬間，父親的呼喚把兩個人從不該在大白天大太陽底下做的事情裡叫了出來。

　　維吉爾很明顯震了一下，但丁也睜大了眼睛。

　　兩人對望了一眼，相視一笑，維吉爾坐起身。

 

　　「該走了，老哥。」說著，但丁站起身。

　　「但丁。」

　　「嗯？」回頭，維吉爾正用他那冰藍的眸子望定了但丁。

　　「那是夢，別想太多。」

　　「......我知道。」但丁笑了開來。「走吧，草莓聖代會溶化掉。」

　　「小孩子。」維吉爾苦笑。

　　「我跟你可是同年啊～」但丁笑著，先一步跑進了廚房。

　　

 

　　「維吉爾......」  
　  
　　口很乾。

　　胡亂的揮著手，卻什麼都抓不到。

　　「唔......」睜開眼睛，看到的是一片黑暗。

　　勉力爬起身，還沒從沉睡中甦醒的身體顯的萬分的沉重，一看鬧鐘，半夜兩點，不是一般人該醒來的時間，但是他得醒來工作。

　　「該死......」光著腳走進浴室，打開水龍頭讓冷水衝擊腦袋，好讓自己清醒一點。

　　用雙手梳理著溼透了的頭髮，不經意的瞥見鏡中的自己，頭髮上梳，像極了某個快被他遺忘的人。

 

　　那是夢。

　　很好的天氣，很好的景象，活著的父親與母親，還在身邊的兄長。

 

　　水滴從額頭上滴下來，滑進眼睛，滑下臉頰。

 

　　那是夢。

　　宛如圖畫中的美麗家庭，閃耀著彩虹一樣的光輝。

 

　　把頭髮拉下來，蓋住臉、蓋住眼睛。

 

　　那是夢。

 

　　「那是夢。」但丁喃喃的說著，嘴角划了開來，積蓄滴落的水珠。「那是夢，對吧，維吉爾。」

　　惡魔也會哭。

　　那惡魔也會作夢嗎？

　　惡魔也會作夢吧......

　　這一切都只是夢而已。

後記：其實我很猶豫這個要放在前面當前言還是後記（思），看完了大家能明白嗎？其實這一切都是但丁作的夢而已。一切都是虛假的，還活著的父親跟母親，還在一起的兄長......都只是夢而已。  
關於亞拉斯特的人型化，是另外一個但丁有出面串場的遊戲中有的設定，不是我自己胡扯的（笑）。  
當年的我會寫這種回馬槍式的虐文，現在的我專注於HE


End file.
